


Almost Is Never Enough.

by tessels18



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them can live with almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Is Never Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with characters from another fandom but it suited these characters better.

Avery knows the routine of how Mark comes to him almost nightly, he doesn't remember when it happened but it seems like an eternity ago, they never speak of it in the light of day. Even though it's breaking Avery and secretly heartbreaking for Mark, they won't stop. When the faded moonlight shines through the window it's okay, it's almost like the world has disappeared but when dawn rises Mark is gone and Avery is alone, they both know they should stop but they wont, they can't because even though it's tearing them apart, when they're together it's almost like there is no pain surrounding them, it's almost like the world is at peace, it's almost perfect.

Neither of them can live with almost but they do and one day almost might be enough.


End file.
